Shrank 1
by Virginia Fried Chicken
Summary: Iz vara goud book please read so I can get manions crator to mak mofie thenk.


Shrank: A Tale of Triumph

Based On the Incredible True Story

Chapter 1: Early Life

Shrank was born on May 79th, 20556, according to him. He was brought up by his two parents, Shrek, his mom, and Mike Wazowski, his dad. His best friend Sonkley stood by his side no matter what, they were as close as glazing and donut. Even their parents were friends which made it easier for them to get along. They were picked on all their lives for looked deformed and like freaks of nature. Shrank has always had a high metabolism so he could eat anything really, including small children. He ate Sonkley once, this made Sonkley mad, that's why he ran away. His quest is an inspirational journey.

Chapter 2: His Quest

Shrank looked for weeks to find Sonkley and he's still trying to find him to this day. Right now his quest his a bit delayed because he's in a tournament, but first let's go back a bit. He started his quest in front of his mirror, he asked "Mirror, mirror on the wall where Sonkley, I miss him…" asked Shrank, sadly. His mirror wasn't magic he just thought it was. He went out the rice fields looking for his long, lost friend. Eventually he saw a Disney Arena and he decided to search there, he went into the stands. He slipped and what happens next will shock yo

Chapter 3: The Accident

Shrank was looking through the stands, he sees a banana peel he decides to poke it and step on it to see if it runs away. He slips and ends up biting off the top of Jean, the "Meh" emoji's, head. Then his 1st battle commenced. Now we will switch over to see Shrank's side of the story. "So, I see a bih, bih, bibing then I just say SHINKY! So I go to biby, and I see babamama pee, I try make it go, but it mean and no no go. Da bamama pee make me go sip. I eat mamaji and it taste gud. Then I go to stage and I introduce me, I say MY NAME SHRANK!!!!! Vmire just pap me on bead. I go and mamager say RIP HER! So I go and suck on her till she RIPed. And then apter I RIP her I scream… and now some weed micophone gay is try to viewterin me. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" - Shrank, 0218345, according to him. (INSERT BUZZFEED TITLE HERE!)

Chapter 4: The End of Arena Era

The match between Darkseid and Shrank has begun. Darkseid pops out and shouts "I AM DARKSEID!" Then Shrank screams "SHRANK!!!!" Then Shrank goes full exorcist mode. He starts ripping off Darkseid's flesh. Shrank believes that Darkseid is the kinder egg that captured Sonkley. Than after he realizes that all there is in Darkseid is organs. This made him sad. He walked off disappointed that Sonkley, he easily passed the forcefield, somehow I don't know. What will he do, it might shock you.

Chapter 5: The Beyond

He returns to the ricefields thinking of where to go to next. The Pizza from "Saturnz Barz" by Gorillaz comes up to our hero and shouts "ALL MY LOIFE!" Shrank immediately understands what to do next, he goes to Awesome Minecraft Parodies' funeral. This next part WILL give you heart disease.

Chapter 6: Other Goofy Characters

He's walking through the ricefields trying to find the funeral. He comes the box murder eating a box, with a knife and fork. He asked him where the funeral was, he responded with "WAHHHHHHH!!!" Shrank nods as he is screaming. Shrank finds this really helpful, he goes west. He finds Disney Channel Mom. She sings her song, this makes Shrank get a scar on his eye and he strikes her down with one finger. "I AM MARK!" screamed Shrank.

Chapter 7: It's Just "Kids With Guns"

As Shrank looked for Sonkley he encountered The Pig arguing with a man named Fibbly?. The pig did not like him because he was gay, the pig doesn't like gay people. The pig pulls a gun and threatens to shoot him right then and there, he tries to reason with her cause he's a nice guy, the pig doesn't like nice guys. The pig shoots him, this makes him mad he pulls out his upside-down gun, cause edgy points. The pig runs and squeals. Then Fibbly? sees Shrank pets him on the head and leads him to the funeral. "I have this gun for self-defense, I'm just a nice dude." said Fibbly?. Shrank exhales to show he's happy.

Chapter 8: He's Almost There, Wow!

"Some ladybugs is dudes." said Emo Noodle. She wakes up Shrank from his coma, he was malnourished. He didn't know he had a coma, what?! "Mmmm, Me Me Like Soop." said Shrank. Emo Noodle lets Shrank borrow her unicycle. "Yoo can hafe Unicyco so yoo can go safe frein." said Emo Noodle, nodding. "Why Comy" says Shrank, he leaves before she can answer. He rides the unicycle into the night, he sees the building, this funeral has been going on for 5 days straight.

Chapter 9: The FUNeral

Shrank sprints into the room kicks the door down and shouts "WHERE IS SONKLEY!" The poop emoji's turn to reveal DUN DUN DUN they trapped Sonkley in a kinder egg. Shrank eats the kinder egg and swallows the chocolate but spits Sonkley out. He shoots the poop emojis with his handgun, special for killing poop emojis, Specifically Poop emojis…

Chapter 10: The Twist

Shrank hugs Sonkley, Sonkley grabs his gun without him knowing. He shoots Shrank in the head. "Why you knew was a poop emoji!" shouted Shrank. Sonkley pulls off his mask. "I am Russian man." said Sonkley, while running away. Shrank is unaffected as he is the god of the poops, he walks into the sun hopeful of his next friend…

Aknowledgements

PRAISE SHRANK!!!

10/10 would read again lmao -Amy


End file.
